


Origami boat

by Phtho_nos



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boats, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Kinda, Strangers to Friends, besically Hajime meets Izuru, but it’s before he knew that they were one person, i don’t really know what this is but it’s nice so..., i guess, talking?, they are baby, y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phtho_nos/pseuds/Phtho_nos
Summary: Izuru has been in the deep depths of Hajime’s subconscious since he took over.Hajime doesn’t know who this strange person is who’s in the void in his dream, but he wants to.





	Origami boat

“Hey”, a voice. His? No. Someone else’s.

“Who are you?” He looked up, long strands of hair obscuring his view of the other boy, he was hesitant to answer. He was positive Hinata didn’t even realise where they were, somewhere deep within his own mind, deep enough for them to meet. He’d most likely wake up and think of him as part of a dream.

Oh well, Izuru thought, might as well humour him.

“Izuru Kamukura” his voice cracked with misuse and he himself cringed at the state of it. Hajime walked forward; around them was simply darkness, nothingness. It was boring there, Izuru had concluded after his first day of being in the depths of Hajime’s subconscious. It was, after all, a talentless person’s mind, so he supposed it made sense for it to be filled with nothing, not a thought.

Although, as he had every talent himself, even someone else, another ultimate, would be rather boring as well. Izuru sat against an invisible wall, he had been staring and staring for so long, almost trying to will something exciting into existence, and that was when Hajime appeared. Izuru was almost surprised himself, “almost” being because he was incapable of being surprised or even feeling emotion, for that matter. 

Hajime shuffled over, nervous and at a loss for where he was, so he simply sat down too, not too far from Izuru, facing him with an uncomfortable amount of eye contact between them. 

“I’m Hinata. Hajime Hinata.” Hajime spoke with uncertainty in his tone, as if any wrong move would anger Izuru, which was simply impossible because once again, he possessed no form of emotion. Izuru nodded nonchalantly, gaze sharp enough to pierce skin. Hajime struggled under his scrutinising stare.

“Y’know, it’s kind of rude to stare” Hajime said, looking away from Izuru and into the dark nothingness around them, there was nothing to see there, but Hajime supposed that if he stared hard enough some sort of distraction may have appeared. Izuru twitched slightly.

He couldn’t understand how he was being rude in any way, as if simply seeing were a crime, he thought. Either way, he looked to the floor, which also happened to be made from nothing and appeared the colour of nothing. 

“Sorry” he heard himself saying, but he wasn’t sincere in his words, it just came out. Hajime looked back up to him, mouth opening and closing again as if he were a struggling fish, trying to speak but unsure of what exactly to say. 

Izuru hummed slightly, the sound reverberating around the darkness, sound waves bouncing to and from nothingness. Hajime fiddled with his hands, letting his gaze wander around the darkness of his own mind. He leaned forward slightly, as if about to tell a secret, but instead he just let out a simple question:

“So, do you have any hobbies?”.

Now, Hajime wasn’t exactly a people pleaser, in fact, he didn’t mix particularly well with anyone unless he had no choice but to; but he also wasn’t completely socially awkward, and so tried his best in engaging in conversation with Izuru. 

Izuru looked at Hajime again, eyes red as blood making the other shiver under them. He didn’t particularly have any hobbies, because not only had he never really had a chance to find some, but he simply didn’t have the will to be interested in something to pass time which would come naturally to him anyway. 

“No, I’ve never thought about pursuing one. I’ve never really had the opportunity.” Izuru put it in simple terms, so that Hajime wouldn’t get confused. He watched as the other boy deflated somewhat before perking back up. Persistently, Izuru vaguely commented in his head. 

“What about likes and dislikes?” Hajime asked, struggling to uphold their slightly one-sided conversation. Hajime shuffled just a little more forward, so much so until he was about a metre away from Izuru by the time he stopped. 

“I dislike boring things and I don’t particularly have any likes” Izuru replied, already becoming somehow even more underwhelmed by Hajime’s presence than he was before. The boy in question hummed slightly, as if he’d just obtained way more information than he had before, when in reality it was something he could probably gather for himself. 

Hajime stood up rather abruptly after that, he smiled at Izuru, pure and for once, not fake. He walked forward more until he towered above Izuru’s own form as he sat on the floor, and outstretched his hand. 

“It was nice to meet you, Kamukura-san”, he spoke, just a little overly-formal, “I think I’d like to meet you again at some point.”. Izuru shook the other’s hand, slowly, rather taken aback. 

After, Hajime stepped back. He turned around.  
“I think I’d better go now, but I’m sure we’ll meet again sometime soon”, he said, turning around to wave, and then continued walking forward into nothingness. 

Izuru stared, he was beginning to think that maybe Hajime wasn’t as much a boring person as he thought. He called out to him:

“Hajime? Boats.” 

“Huh?” 

“I like boats, you asked about likes and dislikes before...”

Hajime paused for a second, a finger put to his chin. He hummed in brief thought.

“Next time”, he said, “I’ll be sure to entertain you a little more, maybe we can talk about boats some”. 

And then he was gone, faded into the nothingness and darkness around him. Izuru swallowed lightly, he hadn’t realised his throat was so dry before. He was about to go back to staring again, when beside him something emerged from the nothingness. Something made from nothing and born from nothing but a distant thought. 

Before Izuru sat a small toy boat, and for the very first time since his creation, Izuru smiled. It wasn’t a large, blinding smile, and it wasn’t a smile which brought hope and happiness like Hajime’s, but it was a smile nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hue hue I don’t even know what this is but I wrote it and it’s cute and look at themmmm.


End file.
